il faut laisser le temps au temps
by sissi59
Summary: une petite histoire d'amour entre plusieurs personnages de csi
1. Chapter 1

**"Il faut laisser le temps au temps" by Sissi**

Tout commença par une longue nuit de travail acharné: Sara, épuisée, se rendit péniblement chez elle après avoir éviter nombre d'accident sur sa route.

-"_Rha non pas maintenant ... il ne faut pas que je me fasse arrêter par la police encore une fois..." _en effet, sa dernière arrestation lui était restée en travers de la gorge;

**FLASHBACK**

Du fait qu'elle fut ivre au volant de sa voiture, le policier avait appelé Grissom afin qu'il vienne la chercher au poste... Quelle humiliation pour elle! Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais de voir Grissom au commissariat venant la chercher l'avait rendu malade: elle ne se pardonnait pas de l'avoir déçu.

_"Enfin Sara, ne vous en voulez pas pour cela" _lui disait il doucement en lui prenant la main, chose inhabituelle d'ailleurs mais qui lui procura de douces sensations, "_J'aurai dû me rendre compte de votre mal-être et vous aider à surmonter cette mauvaise passe, je suis vraiment désolé vous savez..._"

Et le voilà parti dans un flot inhabituel de paroles, d'excuses couplées à des reproches mais tournés d'une si jolie façon que Sara n'y prêta pas attention... à vrai dire, elle ne prêtait plus attention à rien, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se plonger dans un bon bain chaud et se cacher sous sa couette, plus par honte que par envie ...

Grissom, se rendant compte de son inattention, arrêta enfin de parler mais ne cessa de la fixer chose qu'en temps normal elle aurait apprécié mais cette soirée là elle n'était décidément pas d'humeur et il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte; bizarrement , il était anormalement proche d'elle ce soir là, de toute évidence, il souhaitait se racheter pour quelque chose, plus par culpabilité que pour autre chose...c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles, cette nuit là, elle se contenta de lui dire au revoir, le laissant bouche bée devant sa porte d'entrée...

Peut être espérait il plus mais elle n'était pas en mesure de lui offrir quoique ce soit, trop déçue par elle-même, trop contrariée d'avoir laissé libre cours à sa tristesse et d'avoir succombé au désir avide et tentant que représentait pour elle la boisson...

_"Plus jamais, plus jamais"_ se répétait elle sans arrêt, plus jamais elle ne devrait se retrouver dans une situation similaire, par respect pour elle et pour Grissom, surtout pour Grissom: d'imaginer le décevoir une seconde fois la rendait complètement folle, elle voulait, non, elle se DEVAIT de le rendre fier d'elle, de rendre heureux l'homme qu'elle aimait...

Ca y est, le mot été tombé: AIMER AIMER AIMER... ce mot lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre, une chaleur doucereuse l'enveloppait tout à coup: elle était amoureuse de Grissom, oui Grissom, cet homme mûr et mystérieux qui lui avait permis de se rendre à Las Vegas, dans le meilleur laboratoire du pays, assouvissant ainsi son désir de reconnaissance et se rapprochant un peu plus de l'homme de ses rêves...

**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!**

Le klaxon de l'automobiliste qui la suivait la sortit brusquement de ses songes et la ramena durement à la réalité, une réalité sans saveur, pleine de désillusions...Rien, même pas un signe, même pas un regard, un geste vers elle, elle se sentait terriblement seule et délaissée... il est vrai que la tragédie de Nick les avaient tous bouleversé, elle probablement plus que les autres, mais elle espérait secrètement que ce cauchemar allait peut être les rapprocher... elle avait même tenter de faire le premier pas en espérant que Grissom suivrait: bien mal lui ai pris!

Elle qui pensait que Grissom s'était rendu compte que la vie était trop courte pour taire ses sentiments, que des évènements aléatoires pouvaient perturbés monstrueusement leur vie et qu'il était donc devenu une nécessité, un devoir pour lui d'agir... c'était bien mal connaître Grissom et d'ailleurs Sara s'en voulait d'avoir pu croire ce rêve possible...

A l'hôpital, en attendant des nouvelles de Nick, elle était dans un état pitoyable: elle avait failli perdre son meilleur ami, son soutien, son rayon de soleil quotidien, il avait failli rejoindre les couloirs sombres de la mort sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et combien il comptait pour elle... elle s'en voulait d'avoir annulé leur petite soirée entre amis hebdomadaire, soirée pendant laquelle ils discutaient de tout et de rien, devant la cheminée de Nick, un verre de vin dans une main et une part de pizza dans l'autre...

Il lui en avait voulu ce soir là, pas pour l'annulation de leur soirée, mais pour le fait qu'elle allait mal depuis quelques temps et qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit: il avait surpris un soir dans les vestiaires en larmes, devant la photo d'une femme et d'une petite fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sara, s'était il dit. Elle essuya ses larmes, honteuse d'avoir pu montrer ses faiblesses à son meilleur ami; lui se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, d'essuyer ses larmes, sans un mot, sans une question, et c'est exactement ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment là: juste de la tendresse amicale.

En repensant à ce moment de pure délicatesse, Sara ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot sous le regard mi ahuri mi inquiet de ses collègues: comment réagir devant une telle tristesse?

C'est alors qu'une chose inattendue arriva.

Grissom s'approcha de Sara et la prit dans ses bras ... Ce contact furtif mais plein de tendresse lui donna des frissons dans le corps: tout son être était en ébullition, ce que Grissom finit par remarquer, ce qui le poussa à arrêter son étreinte... Perdue, elle rechercha son regard, il se contenta de l'éviter...même pendant le trajet du retour à son appartement, il ne lui jetait que des regards furtifs, probablement pour vérifier qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas...

Sara avait autre chose en tête: ce contact, cette étreinte était tout ce dont elle rêvait depuis tellement d'années, enfin il lui montrait un semblant d'intérêt et d'amour peut être; elle n'eut alors qu'une idée en tête : le garder près d'elle cette nuit car elle ne se sentait pas la force de passer la nuit seule. C'est alors que dans une action inconsidérée, elle lui dit ces mots fatals :

_"Grissom voudriez vous passer la nuit avec moi? Enfin je veux dire, me garder près de vous ce soir, je ne me sens pas la force de rester seule ce soir..."_

Pas de réaction, Grissom semblait pétrifié sur place: il ne s'était pas préparé à ce genre de demande, enfin l'avait il peut-être soupçonné, mais avait chassé cette pensée absurde de son esprit... C'est sûrement pour cela qui lui dit, ce soir là les mots les plus froids qui lui avaient été donné d'entendre:

_"Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée Sara, nous ne pouvons pas passer la nuit ensemble, je suis votre supérieur ce serait malvenu de ma part_"

Elle n'en croyait pas ces oreilles!

Pourquoi une telle froideur à son égard? Sara n'en revenait pas ; elle se contenta d'acquiescer sans un regard et de fermer la porte sur Grissom mais ce qu'elle ne su pas c'est que Grissom resta un long moment derrière sa porte : une larme fine et salée coula le long de sa joue pour rejoindre le bout de sa barbe, puis une autre et une autre...

Ils étaient ainsi, imbéciles, malheureux, de chaque coté de la porte, à pleurer leur désespoir sans oser faire un pas l'un vers l'autre...

C'est ce jour là que Sara décida de ne plus vivre au crochet de Grissom, dans l'attente incertaine d'un geste de sa part... Elle alla se coucher, la haine mais surtout la tristesse au ventre, laissant un Grissom pathétique devant sa porte d'entrée...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

Tellement ancrée dans ses pensées, Sara ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait emprunté la mauvaise route et se retrouva, comme par magie, devant l'immeuble de Grissom.

_" _Décidément, tout ce que je fais me ramène vers lui_"_ pensa t elle; elle observa l'appartement de Grissom et elle ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver la lumière allumée.

Il était comme elle, un vrai bourreau de travail, n'hésitant pas à passer des nuits blanches afin de mener sa tâche à terme." Et après c'est moi la boulimique du travail!" Elle se mit à rire, d'un de ces rires nerveux qui vous prennent par surprise et que vous êtes incapable de maîtriser. Rire lui faisait vraiment du bien: l'enquête qu'elle avait du mener aujourd'hui l'avait complètement lessivé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Elle détestait les affaires impliquant les femmes battues, trop de mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle essayait de refouler péniblement...De plus cette affaire là était bien plus compliquée que celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de traiter: en effet, il s'agissait en l'occurrence d'un homme polygame qui avait épousé une femme dans chaque Etat : sachant cela, ses femmes s'étaient liguées contre lui et l'avaient tué...

_"Encore un crime passionnel" _Décidément la frontière entre amour et haine était bien mince ...

Tout à coup, Sara prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa voiture, se dirigeant péniblement vers la porte de l'immeuble ; sur la route, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils à la fenêtre de Grissom... quand elle remarqua une silhouette fine devant cette même fenêtre, une silhouette de "_FEMME"_ s'écria t'elle soudain, comme bouillonnante de rage...

Une femme dans l'appartement de Grissom? Impossible, impossible, pas lui... Sara ressentit une violente douleur dans la poitrine, elle comprit tout de suite ce que cela signifiait: elle avait le coeur brisé...

Il s'agissait d'une manifestation physique de sa douleur intérieure...Elle se sentit défaillir quand elle entraperçut la femme avec laquelle il était : c'était Sofia!

Elle n'en revenait pas, pourquoi elle? Pourquoi ce soir? Pourquoi maintenant? Elle se sentit alors doucement happée par le noir, tout tournait autour d'elle et elle s'effondra à côté de sa voiture...

Du bruit, des murmures, la réveillèrent...Elle était dans un lit d'hôpital, il y avait peu de lumière dans la pièce mais elle réussit à voir quelqu'un, une personne discutant avec le médecin. La voix de cette personne lui était familière et bientôt elle vit de qui il s'agissait: c'était Grissom!

Il entra dans la chambre, l'air visiblement très inquiet, ne remarquant même pas que Sara était enfin sortie de sa léthargie. Sara ferma les yeux, espérant que Grissom s'en irait ensuite, mais elle mit du temps à exécuter cette action et Grissom eu donc le temps de voir qu'elle s'était réveillée : il approcha une chaise du lit et lui prit tendrement la main:

_"Sara, un jour ou l'autre cela devait arriver, vous vous épuisez trop au travail vous savez!" _QUOI? rugit elle intérieurement, "Mais qu'est-ce qu"il me raconte là ? Il croit donc que c'est à cause du boulot cet imbécile, il ne voit donc pas que je souffre?" Pour toute réponse, Sara enleva sa main de celle de Grissom et se tourna de l'autre coté du lit: elle était bien trop en colère et fatigué pour avoir une explication avec lui...

Remarquant soudain sa distance, Grissom commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise; il ne savait pas quoi lui dire mais surtout il ne comprenait pas sa réaction alors il se contenta de lui dire le diagnostic du médecin :

_"Vous souffrez d'épuisement nerveux Sara, le médecin craint que cela empire si vous ne faites pas rapidement une pause... C'est vrai qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Nick, nous en avons tous besoin et..."_

Grissom fut interrompu par l'arrivée inattendue de Nick!

"_Sara!_" s'écria t'il visiblement essoufflé et inquiet. S ara se redressa brusquement, provoquant une douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale qu'elle ne pu exprimer que par un cri

"_AIEEEEEEEEEEE"... _

Nick et Grissom l'observaient, les yeux pleins de tristesse et de compassion. "Mais que fait il ici?" se disait elle intérieurement.

"_Oh Sara, je suis arrivé le plus vite possible! Mais que s'est il passé? La femme qui m'a appelé a refusé de me dire exactement ce que tu avais, elle m'a juste dit, qu'étant donné le fait que je suis 'la personne à appeler en cas d'urgence', il fallait que je vienne le plus vite possible à l'hôpital_" lui dit-il entre deux bouffées d'air.

"C'était donc ça_"_ se disait elle; comment avait elle pu oublier ce détail? Tout de même, il était LA personne à appeler si il lui arrivait quelque chose et vice versa: ils avaient fait ce pacte juste après son retour de l'hôpital, quelque mois plus tôt...

Devant cette révélation si surprenante, Grissom se sentit alors très mal à l'aise et se décida à quitter la chambre:

_"Je pense que je suis de trop, je reviendrai plus tard Sara, reposez vous bien_", elle ne lui jeta qu'un regard froid et menaçant ce qui perturba fortement Grissom.

Il baissa la tête et quitta la chambre sous le regard étonné de nick. Celui-ci se rapprocha du lit et lui demanda comment tout cela était arrivé et surtout pourquoi se trouvait-elle devant l'appartement de Grissom. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, incapable de sortir une seule parole. Devant sa détresse, Nick fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant: il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre son coeur. Ce contact chaud et apaisant lui montra alors qu'elle n'était plus seule au monde mais qu'une personne était présente pour elle et la soutiendrait toujours. Elle sentit ses mains crispées sur la chemise de Nick, et celui-ci resserra son étreinte.

Elle se sentait mieux...

De l'autre côté de la porte, Grissom observait la scène silencieusement...


End file.
